


Obligatory Birthday Fic

by CureDigiQueen



Series: Ducktales Stuff [9]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: As far as they've always known its just been their birthday, But they aren't really in it., Gen, I mean, Its a little more complicated for Donald and Della, Its about the boys birthdays, Obligatory Birthday Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CureDigiQueen/pseuds/CureDigiQueen
Summary: The boys hatched without their motherThey grew up without their mother too.But she prayed for their happiness from afar.





	Obligatory Birthday Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory Bday Fic.   
> While Huey mentions this is the week of their birthday, implying this isn't the actual day, so we know it within the 7 days.
> 
> And Admittedly this is less about their birthday and more about the other event that happens near it.
> 
> So Happy Birthday to the Triplets.
> 
> I might at some point expand on the triplets first birthday at the manor.

The sky was beautiful that morning and the moon was on full display, shining in the west. But Donald wasn’t terribly concerned with the moon that morning.  
He wasn't terribly concerned with the sky at all.  
The boys hatched in the early morning. Before the sun was quite up. Huey and Dewey hatched before dawn, Louie a bit after.   
Donald couldn’t help but think how much like Della the boys looked.  
He was still half expecting her to show up, disheveled and in a bit scatterbrained, apologizing profusely for missing their hatching.  
Potentially holding back a couple of tears.  
He supposed they did probably look like him too. After all, he and Della were near indistinguishable when they had been babies.  
Donald sighed.  
The worst part about not knowing if Della was dead wasn't so much the false hope that she might come back.  
If it was the chance that she really was alive, truly lost in space... alone, missing him, and her boys, depending on someone to come help. Depending on him to be there when she needed him, and he wasn't.

At least if she was dead he would know there was nothing more he could do for her.  
At least is she was dead he could rest easy knowing she was watching out for them from out among the stars.

Nearly a year later Donald flipped his calendar from March into April, sighing relief as his scratched out birthday left his view. Louie held snuggly in one arm. However Donald grimaced as he caught sight of the hasty scribbles on the week of the 15th.   
There was a birthday cake and a smiley face marking the triplets birthday.  
Birthday's were the first thing to be labeled on every new calendar of course, and he had been happy to add the new one this year.  
The boys first birthday.  
But just before their birthday was a date that had been so furiously scribbled out he could barely see the D where he started to mark the date of Della's dissapearence.  
He couldn't quite remember what the D was meant to stand for. Della's name. Disapearence.  
Death.  
Donald added cake to the grocery list, idly looked through his contacts before setting it aside.  
It would be just the four of them (again).

The next year the 15th was left consipicously blank. 

They're first birthday in the manor was a rare day actually at the manor.  
Scrooge had buisness at the Money Bin, and Donald was still hard at work on his houseboat.  
But the boys seemed more than happy to spend the day playing with Webby as she excitedly lead them about with all sorts of birthday surprises.   
They day finished with a family party, dinner and presents.  
The boys favorite meals had been all cooked turning it into a feast, which would have leftovers for days. The boys had individual cakes, personally made, and each had pile a gifts nearly as tall as they were.  
It was rather humble by McDuck family standards, but an absolute delight to the triplets, whose previous birthdays either consisted of a rare resteraunt trip, an outing to Funzo's a couple times, or more often than not, a small party at home with maybe a handful of guests and presents, and a single cake picked up from the grocery as he came home from whatever job Donald happened to be working.  
Once he had even been fired the day of their birthday.  
Donald thought back to the day... how happy the boys had been for him to be home early, he hadn't told them the truth utill the next day.

Donald flipped the calendar from March into April, glancing out the window where he could see the kids involved in a high stakes game of something or other.   
He turned to look at the month ahead, and of course the boys birthday was marked, like it had been every year for the past decade.  
But there was something else there too. Someone had written something into the 15th in familiar handwriting (Huey's).  
But Dewey had definitely been the one to doodle the rocketship in the corner of the box.  
"Mom's Disappearence Anniversary,"  
Donald frowned and studied it, wondering why they'd bother to label it.   
Did the boys want to do something that day?

Della studied her wall carefully, counting marks under her breath as she was bound to do from time to time.  
How had her life gotten to the point that she was bored enough to count thousands of tally marks (despite the fact she had started just writing out the date to keep track of it.  
But the tally marks and her daily count added up.   
Today was April 15th.  
Today was the anniversary of her arrival on this forsaken rock.

Della gathered up some rocks and scrap metal, and formed it into a cake looking mess. She placed a series of long rocks atop the pile of dirt, one for each year she was in space.  
She didn't even know her boys own birthday, but she did at least know their age.  
Della held her creation towards the earth, as if it were some kind of offering, "Happy Birthday boys, I'll be home... as soon as I can,"  
Della knocked over the candles one by one, to stimulate blowing them out (having long since run out of flares, and long since discovering that using them as fake birthday candles was a bad idea anyway).  
Della stared at he cake a little longer, a little meloncholy.   
She looked back up at the Earth, and the pile of dirt in her hand.  
Della threw the cake towards the Earth, it soaring across the lunar surface.  
It never left her sight.  
"One day, I'll make you a real cake,"  
Della thought for a moment before adding, "It'll even be edible,"


End file.
